Talk:The Things You Can't Outrun/@comment-24202917-20151226201411
Finally got to reading it. Heading into the episode I knew that for dramatic effect Seric wouldn't meet up until the final scene: it's what I would've done. Gah, I can't wait for the follow-up. Gotta side with Sophia; Eric just seems dreamy. Anyway: *So the Golden Apple of Discord has just been introduced; any idea on how that particular Greek object will be used in the series? The Golden Apple of Discord kind of speaks for itself. Someone's gonna eat it, or an apple pie will be dropped off at the dorm or something, and all hell will be let loose. Perhaps it won't even be used until the battle with Agoroth... *After seeing Sophia's and Eric's love story(pun intended) unfold, how do you feel about it now? Are you Team Jophia? Team Seric? Or are there still some of you that are Team Daphia? I absolutely love Seric. It's definitely Nicholas Sparks. And I know he's done bad things, but all the best pairings include a guy with a dark past. Stefan Salvatore was a Ripper, Damon Salvatore was, well Damon. Seric is my ship for now, but honestly I'm thinking Daphia may grow some more canonical strength later on. *We also quite a few characters debuting this episode... What are everyone's thoughts on Cain, Elliot Piper, Jensen and the room-mate that could have been(AKA Fern)? Piper was great. I loved her, actually. Totally how I'd react, maybe a little less forceful. Anyway, Jensen didn't leave much of an impression, and though we didn't see much of Fern, I liked what I saw. Cain sounds like the school douche, but I liked Elliot. Telliot? Elliara? *Hmmm, Daryl also was Sophia's knight in shining armour (if a bit unhinged himself)...Fate works in mysterious way doesn't it? Thoughts on how this will affect the story moving forward? Josh, thinking he was Sophia's hero, is gonna be so let down when he finally learns of his brother's involvement. Not sure whether it'll be Daimon or Sophia that tells him. Waiting for Daryl to show up in the present to stir the pot. Sophia will have Josh, Eric, Daryl and possibly Daimon to choose from. Fun. *Did anything surprise you that took place in the episode? I was surprised that Jamie kissed Todd. Super excited for Tamie, but even though they're my second favourite pairing in the show, even I felt it was a little rushed... *Is there a favourite scene? A character you particularly liked in this episode? My favourite scenes were the flashbacks and all of the Interrogation Room scenes, especially the last one. #TeamSeric I also really liked Sienna this episode. I'm not sure if she's bipolar or if I am, because I keep jumping on and off the Team Sienna train... *As you can see some new interactions are also taking place this episode (i.e. Todd/Sophia, Josh/Alietta, Todd/Tara, Sophia/ Daryl, Sienna/Tara, Phillip/Jamie, etc.) … Were there any that surprise you? Do they have chemistry? Lol do you ship any of them? ;) I ship Alietta slutting around ;)' I liked Sienna and Tara's friendship, and think there's definitely more to Phillip and Jamie's friendship, with the Tamie reunion bringing Phillip's feelings to boiling point in the next couple of episodes. I liked the interactions of Todd and Sophia and Todd and Tara, and honestly just Todd. I feel like Sienna and Todd are definitely being accepted, little by little, by the rest of the group. Just hope Tamie doesn't disturb the new civil relationship between Jamie and Arabella...' All around awesome episode! 9.5/10!!